Boarding school, Drama, and Annabeth Chase
by BlueBerrySourStraps
Summary: After the Titan War, Percy failed to tell Annabeth his true feelings. Percy, embarrased and a lot on his mind, ignores Annabeth's calls, texts, and IM's. When he gets expelled from Goode, he goes to a boarding school, Houghton High, where Annabeth goes. Can he patch up his friendship and maybe tell her his feelings, or will someone else get in the way? NO FLAME/HARSH CC! *HIATUS!*
1. New school, epic packing

**Hello! So this is chapter 1 and I hope you guys enjoy it! This is my renewed version of my Goode High with Annabeth Chase. **

**Don't own PJO! Or anything except Bay and Adam and maybe a whole lot more. Just not what Rick Riordan writes! I won't be writing the disclaimer every time so remember!**

**Oh and please deal with the fact that I have no IDEA if what and who and where the school is or anything about New York. So pretend that Houghton High is a High school, boarding school, and is not a college in the southern part of New York. Oh and DEAL WITH THE FACT THAT SALLY'S PREGNANT. **

**Should the baby be a Girl or Boy? Tell me! Or twins…**

**TLH never happened…But Leo, Jason, and Piper will be found in later chapters. And if you're confused by the first paragraph of the story, Percy was enrolled into the school because of Paul. And if Paul leaves, he did cause a lot of trouble so he will be expelled. So deal with it! Sorry!**

**NEED SIX REVIEWS! SIX IS MY LUCKY NUMBER!**

Percy's P.O.V.

"I'm sorry Percy. It's just that Paul's transferring and he's transferring to Yancy. And well, do you want to go there? I mean we can go there, but after Ms. Dodds…" Mom trailed off. I stared numbly at the floor. Paul was being transferred to one of the school, which coincidently had to be Yancy Academy. We were moving to a bigger house just a few miles down for the baby. Yes, baby. Mom fought during the war, or shot a shotgun through a dracaena while, pregnant. We didn't know if it's a boy or girl, but I was hoping boy…easier to take care of. The whole two months have been hard for me. With fighting Kronos, then giving Luke the knife, then with Annabeth…

"I'm sorry Percy," Paul apologized guiltily and looked down. He has been apologizing to me non-stop ever since the news came out. I stared glumly at the floor, and sighed.

"Paul, it's okay. Congratulations. You deserve it. I'll be back." I said robotically and rushed out my dear apartment door. I didn't wait for a reply and ignored my mom's protest. As I burst out from the Apartment, I saw my other best friend or mortal friend, Will. He was being held by April. **(A/N: READ THE AUTHORS NOTE UP TOP! If you didn't)**

"Are you okay?" she asked sympathetically, while trying to get Will to stop. He continued walking and sighed when April put a hand on his arms to stop him. She whispered something in his ear, and ran, throwing a concerned look on her face. He spotted me and grinned, or tried to.

"Hey Perce! How you doing?" he greeted me and man-hugged me. I smiled weakly and hugged him back.

"Hey Mitch. Nothing good…" I trailed off, looking at April's sad, leaving figure. We continued walking, till I held him to a stop.

"What was that about?" I asked, once we stopped. He dusted off invisible lint of his shoulder and glanced at April's no longer existing direction.

"She was trying to comfort me. By bringing up my…" he choked on his next words.

"Look, I know this is really hard for you, but try to understand April's feelings too. She was there and watched it with her own eyes. She was her best friend. I know I probably don't understand your pain, but I lost a lot of friends this year too. They were protecting me and they died. But I let go. Yes, I grieved and mourned and probably would have killed myself with guilt, but I moved on. I'm not telling you to move on now, but someday, please move on. You can't blame yourself and ignore April forever." I plead and he slumps down on the side of the road.

"I know Percy…But it's just really hard. I just can't believe Mindy. She was forced. I know that. And Percy, I'm really not in the mood for one of your inspiring speech right now. Anyway, what's happening in your life?" he asked, changing the subject immediately and turned to face me.

"Oh you know…Failing Math, having a sibling, moving school." I stopped when I saw his big wide eyes.

"You're moving? And you're having a sibling?" he asked and I nodded.

"Paul's being transferred to Yancy Academy and now I'm moving too. I'm moving a few miles away. It's the caramel colored house?" I asked the last part and he nodded.

"Yeah I know that place. But hey, I can still visit you." He grinned and I grinned back.

"So where you going to school?" he asked and I cocked my head.

"I don't actually know yet. Do you know any schools?" I asked and he grinned.

"Of course. Maybe you can go to Houghton High. Hey, doesn't you're imaginary girlfriend go there?" he asked a playful smile on his face. I blushed and frowned.

"She's not imaginary. But she's not my girlfriend either. And maybe I'll go there too…" I muttered and Will rolled his eyes.

"Well, Bye, man. I have to go help mom with something." He muttered a curse and waved goodbye. I walked down the street to Goode. I stopped at the front of the entrance and took a deep breath. I walked in the school and took a look around. No more Goode. This place had so many memories. Not good, but memories. The second time I met Rachel. The date I was supposed to have with Annabeth that was ruined when Kelly started attacking me. When I first felt a connection towards Rachel, When I saw Clarisse being attacked, When Mrs. O' Leary stumbled into the building…So yeah…I had lots of memories about this place and as corny and unmanly as this seems, I'm going to miss school.

But I will be seeing Annaebth…with her long, curly, honey colored blond hair, the lemony scent of her hair, her slim, but athletic figure, and her eyes…As cliché as it seems I can literally melt into those steely, incredible, pretty- Oh my gods I'm in love with her…Wait! No I don't. I love her as a friend, and wishes to be her boyfriend..Urgh! Stop thinking that! Annabeth will never like you. I couldn't tell her what I feel on my birthday, when she baked me a cupcake, I didn't get the hint when she kissed me goodbye when we were being attacked by telekhines, and I guess she gave bigger hints too.

Anyway, I walked back down to our Apartment, and slammed the door, to indicate I was home. What I saw was not expected. Will was there and sitting on the couch, head bent down, and holding his face with his hands. His shoulders were shaking like he was laughing. Mom had a tearful glist in her eyes and Paul looked at Will with sympathy.

"Umm…What's up?" I ask uncertainly and Will looked up. He laughed and a tear streaked his eye.

"My mom…she left…" he cried out and buried his face into his hands. Mom picked up the note on the floor and read it out loud.

_Dear Will, _

_I'm very sorry about the sudden news, but I will be leaving this house. It contains memories of your lost father and now Mindy, who may rest in peace. I hope your life will be filled with happiness, as it had not been with mine. Of course I love you dearly, but it will be difficult for me to manage a household in the apartment right now. I hope our dear friend Sally can take care of you as you are not allowed a legal life by yourself yet. _

_Sally, I know I'm asking much, but please take care of my son for me. You don't have to understand the circumstances and hardship I am dealing with our dear Mindy, but please help Will out. _

_Paul, Congratulations with your raise of class. Hope you have a nice time teaching Yancy Academy. _

_And Percy, you and Will as been friends over the year and I hope you will stay the same way. Will never had friends really…So I hope you can take care of him, since I hadn't been doing a good job as a parent. _

_Wish you all well,  
Wisteria Neal. _

Mom finished reading the letter and took a deep breath.

"Look, Mrs. Blofis. You don't have to do all this for me. Moms asking too much and I think I'm responsible enough to take care of myself." He reasoned and Mom shook her head.

"Will, First of all do not call me Mrs. Blofis. My goodness that sounds old…," Mom muttered and Will cracked a smile. "secondly, honey, we would love to have you here! Of course you won't stay here, since we're moving, but it would be wonderful to have you in the Jackson/Blofis household." She declared the subject over. Will sighed, but hugged the life out of mom, carefully watching where he hugged her.

"Thanks Sally. Thanks err… Paul. Man, doesn't that feel weird? Anyway, So Perce. Thanks. Really I appreciate it. Oh and I heard Percy pick a school he's going to go to." He smirked and grinned, which ruined the whole family bonding thing. Way to go….

"Yeah, yeah. I want to go to Houghton High. You know the one Annabeth goes to?" I asked and Mom smiled wide.

"Of course! Why didn't we think of that? The school's near our house and maybe, finally, you understand what Annabeth feels!" she squealed and started babbling my tales of wonder, when Annabeth and me met, and how she kissed me, and how I was so love struck. My blush grew wider every second, as Will listened intently, trying to take notes.

"Man Percy. You are so slow…She seems hot…" he muttered and I fixed a cold eye towards Will.

"You may be my best friend, but I will break apart every limb if you ever say that again." I threaten and Will shudders and smiles.

"Just kidding man. Calm down. No one's going to steal your friend." He assured me and I felt myself relax. Mom smiled and aww'ed. Paul rolled his eyes and looked at me confused.

"Is Annabeth the blond one? The one with grey eyes?" he asked and I nodded. He smiled and nodded with my mom.

"Yeah…She's a keeper. Take good care of her Percy." He warned, but thought better of it.

"Wait. Can I talk to Annabeth? I need to tell her to take good care of you." He teased and I glared at him, playfully. We laughed it off and I headed up stairs to finish my packing. Will came up and told me he'll leave to pack his stuff.

"I'll come back later." He promised as I shoved my clothes in my suitcase.

"Sure…Yup…" I mutter, as I try, and epically fail at packing. Will laughed at my clumsiness and ran down. I heard the door slam and a car engine vooming. Or a motorcycle…Lucky…But I have my own set of car, my beloved Maserati Spyder, the exact red one Apollo had when I was thirteen. **(A/N: Is it?) **Anyway, so yes, I love my car and my life. Not that part when I'm almost getting killed and stuff, but yeah…My life's pretty good.

"Sweetie?" Mom knocked on the door, leaning outside, as I was stuffing my oversized backpack into a pile. I grumbled and I turned to mom.

"Yeah?" I asked and she bit her lip nervously. I stuck my hands in my pocket and waited, shuffling my foot to one another.

"Can I come in?" she asks and I nodded. She breathed in and out, relieved.

"Did you need something?" I ask, sitting at the end of my bed, being a stubborn prick. She sighed and closed the door, the bed creaking as she sat.

"Percy. I'm really sorry about the move and the transferring and the baby. I know you were looking forward, since you were going back to school again, but this can be really big for the family. I know I'm asking too much, especially after the war, when you're all tired and beaten up, but please Percy. Can you try to sound happy?" she pleaded and I grumbled again. I snook a peak at my mom and found her clutching her stomach, obviously in pain.

"Mom?! Oh my gods I'm so sorry! Is it the baby? Are you okay?!" I asked and she nods, panting.

"Gosh this baby can kick. Just like you when you were in this stomach. I thought I was going to die." She teased and I cracked a grin.

"I'm really sorry mom. I'll try my best about that school." I promised and she smiled.

"Thank you sweetie. And I promise, Blue cookies." She whispered and I grinned.

"Twenty please." I whispered back and she nodded, ruffling my hair.

"I hope you have a great time with Annabeth. Especially since it's a boarding school." She winked and closed the door. She peeped back and gave me a look.

"Oh and are you using protection Percy?" she asked earnestly and I blush redder than a fire truck.

"MOM!" I squeaked and slammed the door. She laughed at my uncomfortable voice and padded down the stairs. I groaned and closed my eyes. I heard a soft slam and Will's voice filling out our kitchen, Paul's quiet laughter and my mom's giggle, probably talking about Annabeth and me. I groan softly and resisted the urge to scream. A knock echoed through my room and I moaned. A chuckle was heard through the door and I soon found Will peeking in. Arms crossed and an amused expression on his face.

"You know. It's probably good to think of something to say to your girlfriend. You haven't been calling her these days huh?" he asked and I groaned louder. I completely forgot about Annabeth. It's just hard to face her, after you stuttered like an idiot and missed out your last chance to tell her your feelings. I've been ignoring her these past months and she finally stopped calling me. I could sense her anger, maybe because she's the cord to my life or whatever, but I feel bubbly inside and a surge of regret. It wasn't Annabth's fault that I was a coward and it was just all me.

"You should surprise her. You know. Since we're going to the same school, might as well say sorry now." He advices and I nod solemnly.

"You don't know anything about her. She can kick your ass all the way to the Underworld and beyond…" I mutter darkly and Will whistled.

"Ahh…The feisty one. Well, if you think about it, it s partially your fault." He reminded, which made me feel a lot worse.

"Thanks so much man…maybe you can find yourself a girlfriend?" I questioned and he shook his head, grimacing.

"After April, I'm not that much excited to have one. I believe I will never have a girlfriend." He added darkly and flopped onto my bed. I shook my head at his depressed state and patted his shoulders.

"Don't worry man, Remember those words. 'Cause I'm telling you, I saw Annabeth's friend once and gods…" I muttered and he cracked a smile.

"I thought you were into blondes?" he teased and I nodded, excitedly.

"Honey colored, grey eyed blondes…" I mutter and groan as my backpack sprung open. Will laughed as I started stuffing, once again.

**Hola chica and chico! Well, this is the second chapter, much longer than the first, I think. I hope you liked it! **

**HAPPY BELATED ANNIVERSARY, PERCABETH! HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO PERCY JACKSON!**

**Need**

**Six**

**Reviews**

**So**

**Please**

**Take**

**Your**

**Precious**

**Four **

**To**

**Three**

**Seconds**

**To**

**Write**

**Something!**

**Thanks!**

**LOVE YOU!**


	2. Surprise, surprise!

**Should the baby be a Girl or Boy? Tell me! Or twins…**

**Annabeth's P.O.V.**

"Wake up Annabeth!" my torturous friend, also my bunkmate, half screamed and yelled across the room. I groggily get up and let out a deep yawn. Staying up all night designing different statues for gods were hard work…Aphrodite statue number five-o-three was just finished. I still had three hundred more to go…I especially love the temples for each gods, minor and major. But my thoughts were interrupted by a strangles sound.

"Annabeth! If we don't hurry, were going to miss announcement! And principle San Augustine does not want any late students!" Bay yelled through the restroom door and I sighed and sat up

"I'm up! Don't need to yell!" I yell and realized myself as a hypocrite.

"HYPOCRITE!" Bay yelled again and I burst out laughing. Bay slammed the door open, one hand holding a curler and one hand holding her tooth brush.

"How do you yell with a tooth brush in your mouth?" I asked dumbfounded by her morning routine. She grinned at my question.

"Practice. Now come one! Go change! We have new kids and well, their new…" she trailed off and I nodded. Bay closed the door back again as I went to change from my owl pajamas. What? Owls are very in right now…I got ready for my clothes, an owl print fleece pull over with washed, ripped shorts and grey vans. I put on an owl earrings and my favorite charm bracelet. Well, the only charm bracelet I own…Percy gave it to me after the Titan war, with the charm of a clover. I assumed it was a cliché one like an owl or a seahorse, but instead he gave me a clover. Of course I would be happy even if it was an owl or seahorse. But when I asked him why a clover he said for good luck. Since us demigods just have no good luck. I found it sweet he would give me a gift much alone a charm bracelet. Percy can have a romantic side and not just the awkward phase all the time. As Bay emerged from the bathroom, hair curled and clothes on, a retro print skater dress, a classic, red-orange flats, and a cute little studded head band that seemed to go with her outfit and a tired disc earrings that dangled down her neck and framed her heart shaped face, she pointed her finger to the door.

"You ready?" she asked and I nodded.

"Just give me five minutes." I plead and she nods.

"Sure, can I look at your designs again?" she says, indicating my draft pile of Architecture drawings for Olympus and Lord Poseidon's realm. She seemed so engrossed with my sketches, she too had taken Architecture and was having a heck of time with it. Of course she didn't know anything about demigods and our mythical life. I rolled my eyes at her eagerness and went to shower.

After my five minute morning shower, I changed into my clothes and blow dried my curly blonde hair. I let it fall, cascading down my head and took a deep breath. I made my way out of the bathroom and found Bay, engrossed in one of my favorite drawings.

"What's this?" she asks, pointing to a sketch of Poseidon's game room. I stifle a laugh and told her, 'my new drawing'. She looked curious and confused, but seemed to deal with it. We hurriedly left our rooms, running around the school, to our first period. As we barged in class, the whole room seemed to find their eyes and attention towards us.

"Miss Chase and Miss Collins. I hope in the future you do not be late for my class again." Ms. Ghandi scolded. Middle aged women, never dated, and scruffy. No wonder she's still a 'Ms.'.

"Sorry Ms. Ghandi. I slept in." I apologized and Bay just rolled her eyes.

"What about all the times you were late Ms. Ghandi. Which was just yesterday." She stated and the class snickered. Ms. Ghandi turned red and glared at Bay.

"Miss Collins. DETENTION!" she yelled and Bay smirked.

"Is that all you got Ms. Ghandi?" she taunted which made Ms. Ghandi, red from her head to toes.

"Two weeks of detention Miss Collins. For being late and taunting a teacher." She said deathly calm which made Bay stomp her foot towards her seat and me looking down in embarrassment. She turned towards the rest of the class and smiled wide.

"Now today, due to the fact of Miss Chase, and Miss Collins being late, we will have a pop Quiz!" she yelled excitedly and the whole class groaned. Olivia, school slut, turned her head towards Bay and glared.

"Way to go freak…" she muttered and Bay smirked.

"Look who's talking…" she muttered back and Olivia turned pink. Which matched her clothes today. A black sequined sweetheart tube top, which surprisingly was really pretty, a pink fitted lace pencil skirt, which went mid thigh, and leopard platform pumps. Olivia wasn't ugly and desperate unlike her clones. She was really beautiful, aside her slutty clothing and her annoying taunts.

"Miss West. How many times do I have to say that those shoes and clothes are not appropriate for Houghton High School." She scolded and Olivia pouted.

"But Ms. Ghandi, the school states that my top and my skirts are okay. It goes around the end of my thigh, and my top covers my cleavage. My pumps are maybe not allowed, but these are new and I totally need to wear them." She said and pointed out her pump stiletto shoes. Ms. Ghandi sighed and pointed to the door.

"Please change your shoes then." She said, getting back to work. Olivia nodded and walked out the door. Bay muttered something about crazy and stated sleeping. Typical Bay. Sometimes I wonder if she's a demigod. ADHD, dyslexia, one parent, and she doesn't like school. But she is sixteen and if she was a demigod, she would have been found by monsters. Maybe she's not that major. Maybe Nemesis? or Iris? or Hecate? Anyway, after ten minutes, Olivia came back with wedges that were about two inch.

"Ms. Ghandi? Are they okay now?" she asked and pointed out her black wedges. Ms. Ghandi sighed and nodded, clearly dumbfounded that she doesn't own other shoes related to heels. Olivia frowned at her heels and took her seat. She started her lesson, once again being interrupted by someone else.

"Ms. Ghandi. I'm sorry to bother you, but here are the new boys that will be attending this school." Principle San Augustine came in with two boys. One had a hoodie on, with the jacket hat covering his face. He seemed tall, around 6'3. He was dressed in a grey drawstring hoodie, whiskered skinny jeans, and converse. The other boy who had dark black hair, with bangs and red highlights there and here. Green eyes and around maybe 5'10. He was wearing a band tee, with dark black skinny jeans. He was tanned and kinda cute I guess, if you like the mysterious kinda guy. He had his i-pod and was drumming his fingers on one of the desk. Ms. Ghandi smiled warmly at the two students and ushered them to stand straight.

"Well, it's very lovely to have more students. Well, if you would like, Please introduce your name and a little about yourself." She said and waited patiently for one to start.

"Umm I'm Will Neal. You can call me Will, or Neal…" the dark haired red streak introduced awkwardly and I literally heard all the girls sigh, exception of Bay and I. "I came from Jacksonville, Florida and I'm Scottish. My favorite colors black and I love music." He finished and nudged the boy on the left. The hooded figure sighed and started speaking with the voice so familiar.

"I like to surf, my favorite colors sea green and steel grey, I'm from Manhattan, I'm sixteen, and I used to live with my mom. Oh and I love blue cookies." He finished and my eyes widened.

"What's your name sweetheart?" Ms. Ghandi asked patiently and he put down his hood.

"I'm Percy. Percy Jackson." The boy says. My Percy. My Seaweed Brain was attending Houghton High. A school for rich snobs that dad made me go. After the War, Percy and I had an awkward conversation by the lake with me giving him a blue cement and Brown brick chocolate cupcake. He started stuttering and then leaned in to kiss me when we were interrupted by the camp, who burst out laughing at us. Then we just didn't talk. I mean we talked on the phone and Iris messages, but it wasn't the same. He seemed to hesitate and avoid my eyes when we talked and I sensed he needed space. Fighting a Titan wasn't a big present on your birthday. Of course defeating it was a big relief…

"He watched my reaction with a stupid lopsided grin. Then Bay nudged me.

"Hey isn't that your super hot boyfriend?" she asked and looked between me and Percy. I shook my head a red streak, just like Will's hair, spread through me.

"No, I-I mean, he's my best friend. Not boy friend…" I stutter and Bay just raised her brows.

"Right…and I'm Zeus. It's so obvious he likes you. I mean the way he looks at you…So cute!" she whispered and made me blush harder. Wait._ 'I'm Zeus?'_

"Well," Ms. Ghandi interrupted our little whispers. "do you want someone to show you around school? You can have our best student, Miss Chase and Miss West." She pointed us out and Olivia immediately brightened up.

"Of course! I mean I would do both! At the same time! You wouldn't need Annabelle!" she insisted and smiled her gorgeous smile. Percy's face immediately hardened and turned towards Olivia.

"You don't need to help me. I can take care of myself very much. And It's Annabeth." He coldly stated and shooted me a warm grin. I bit my lips from laughing at Olivia's dumbfounded expression. She turned towards Will and asked the same question.

"Urrmm…I don't know. I think I can handle it…" he replied and sat down next to Bay. Which was the only seat left since Percy decided he would sit next to me.

"Well, since we have new students, I will not be giving you a pop quiz, but tomorrow." Ms. Ghandi said unexcitedly, then proceeded to ramble on stories of World War II, which was actually started from the children of the Big Three, Poseidon, Zeus, and Hades. I squirmed under the gaze of Percy. He didn't call me at all the last few weeks and now he's interested in talking to me? I glare at him and he flinched and turned around. Let the Drama begin…

**So here it is! Oh and I forgot! **

**I AM NOT, AND WILL NEVER BE RICK RIORDAN! SO I'M ALWAYS A DISCLAIMER!**


	3. Sword fighting my best friend

**Okay! So thanks for the reviews! I won't be making long AN's just for the sake of it! But I will be Shouting out to my reviewers! So here goes nothing!**

**Whitherfang- Thanks! But I just started so I'll think about it!**

**CrazyPeanutAttack Thanks so much! I'm glad I restarted it too!**

**Loyal2Artemis- Haha! Thanks! I know right?**

**Blackwolfy- Thanks you! Double time!**

**Emzy75- Thanks I'm updating now! Love your puppy eyes!**

**All Things Magickal- Thanks! Oh and thanks for the advice. But I can't change it now and then It'll be mixed up, but thanks anyways!**

**SweetGirl99- Thanks! Here's my next chappie!**

**Lauren1996007- Thanks! **

**LadySarahj- Thanks! I appreciate it!**

**Endlesssummergurl101- Thanks! Yup! I really like your OC!**

**Someone- sorry, you don't have an account! But I still appreciate it!**

**Guest- Yup! Six! I don't know why, but when you say ten or twenty, it usually doesn't work…**

**Guest- Thanks! And I know! Total Percabeth!**

**Qwerty- Oh I get your name! I was typing it and was like "hhh…." Thanks!**

**mm- Thanks! And everything! **

** .Laugh- Thanks! I'm updating!**

**Geust- You spelled guest wrong, but original and cool! Thanks anyways!**

**Pandastyle- Whoo! Go Pandas! Thanks! Hahaha!**

**Pug1998- Thanks for the review! I think it's awesome too!**

**IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite - I love you're profile picture! I really love Lucy Hale! Did you watch Season 3? I'm watching the end…THE BETRAYAL! Ohh scary! Thanks anyway!**

**R.H.S- Thanks! That's so sweet!**

**KNM Writing- Thank you so much! I feel so loved!**

**Peetaedwardpercabeth3- Thanks so much for reading my AN! I believe you did since you knew I was asking for a kid from Sally and Paul! I'M taking your advice and making it twins! Any ideas for names? Tell me!**

**Now, on with the story! GIVE ME SOME NAMES FOR SALLL AND PAUL'S KID! Thanks!**

Bay's P.O.V.

Stupid Ghandi…Stupid ADHD…Stupid Olivia…I let a growl of frustration, making sure it was low so no one can hear it. Annabeth seemed jittery with excitement, amusement, and anger. The green eyed boy, Percy, looked anxious, and slightly frightened. And that boy, Will, he was humming lowly from his nose it was starting to get on my nerves. I shot him a look that said, 'either shut up now, or I'll kick your ass.' He smirked and if it was possible, hummed louder for me to hear. Ms. Ghandi, our ever so annoying, prick of a teacher, oblivious to what was going on, exclaiming about, how the World War II was the most widespread war in history, with more than 100 million people serving in the military units.

"…So then, in a state of total war, the major participants placed their entire economic, industrial, and scientific capabilities at the service of war effort, erasing the distinction between civilian and military resources." She rambled on about the war until she spotted me half asleep.

"Miss Collins, please wake up!" she screeched and I immediately jostled up.

"Sorry, mom! Oh…Sorry Ms. Ghandi." I apologize and the teacher gives me an icy glare.

"Since you seem to know everything, why don't you tell me the Big Three." She smiled. I saw Annabeth and Percy sit straighter, looking at each other like 'Oh gods'. I turn my gaze towards Ms. Ghandi and answer.

"Joseph Stalin, Franklin Roosevelt, and Winston Churchill." I reply and look back at Percy and Annabeth, their faces wearing the same expression. Relief. Ms. Ghandi nodded and went further down the aisle.

"Correct. Now, Ms. West, What was the name of the conference meeting that was held and when?"

"The Tehran Conference in 1943." She answered with pride and I let a curious glance towards Olivia. She would actually be very attractive if not for her haughty expression and snide remarks. I casually check out the class. Sleeping jocks, gossiping bitches, the musical group, the nerd and geeks, the cheerleaders, and just the plain old losers. People like us don't fit at Houghton high. As we continued our lesson, I thought about Annabeth. No people, get your mind out of the gutter, I am 100% straight. I was thinking about her sketches. Sure, they were interesting and very fascinating, but something wasn't right. Who draws castles for underwater, or a statue of every Greek gods? The Bell rang and immediately we all jumped out from the seat.

"Listen class, we will be going to The Natural History museum in about a week. So, be in groups of four!" Ghandi called out, as the class bustled out. I caught up with Annabeth, stomping her way down Physical Ed.

"Annabeth! Wait up!" I yelled, pushing through the crowds of high teenagers. She stopped at her locker, punching in her code, and mumbling to herself.

"Stupid…Seaweed…Why?" she grumbled and grabbed her PE bag.

"Annie!" I screeched to get her attention and se glared with her icy, steel grey eyes.

"What?" she snarled and I backed away, very frightened.

"You okay?" I asked and she immediately softened and rested her forehead against her locker door.

"No. Percy's just so…infuriating sometimes! He calls, talks, but avoids my eyes, he ignores me and stops calling, now he's here trying, desperately to talk to me! What is his problem?" she asked, and finally slumps down. I hug her and pat her shoulder.

"It's okay Annabeth…maybe Percy has a lot going on right now and just wants to keep it to himself?" I suggest and Annabeth merely nods.

"Maybe…C'mon, we'll be late if we're going to stay here, slumped together, and me crying my eyes out." She laughed softly and took a deep breath. She slowly stood up and clutched her bag. I opened my locker and grabbed my duffel bag and ran down the empty hall.

"Sorry we're late Coach!" I huffed and burst into the room with Annabeth. Coach looked at his watch and clucked his tongue.

"Just in time Collins. Doesn't count." He smiled slightly and pointed to the locker room. Annabeth and I sigh in relief and race towards the locker room. Olivia, Trixie, and Lavender were talking, gossiping over the new boys and the latest fashion. They were what they called the plastics. Perfect hair, perfect face, perfect body. Lavender was the flirt, the seducing bitch, she was a natural blond, with pretty forest green eyes. She wasn't extremely skinny, but very curvy. Then there's Trixie. Trixie was the gossip. She knew all the latest fashion, boys, and rumors. She was a perfect little barbie doll, with luscious brown hair, and warm coco brown eyes. Then there's Olivia. Olivia West, Midnight black hair curled like a princess, ivory eyes like the night. She was the slut, but also the brains. She's incredibly smart for her appearance and doesn't give away her virginity like some people. She just likes to date and dump.

"Oh look, it's the Geek and Bitch." Lavender's nasally voice echoed off the room. Annabeth gritted her teeth and clenched her hands, ready to strike. I put a hand to stop her and sneered.

"Oh please, look who's talking." I shot back and turned to change. Lavender just growled and chatted on with Trixie and Olivia. I changed into some clothes-we get to wear our own-my favorite grey sweatshirt, my black sweatshorts, and my favorite shoes, converse. I tied my hair into a pony tail, clipping aside my bangs and taking out my jewelry. Annabeth wore a similar clothing as mine, hers white and grey. We wentout the room, and started jogging our usual routine. Three to four laps for girls and five for boys. As I jogged, Adam came next to me, his tan muscles showing from his white shirt. I controlled my breathing and smiled up to him.

"Hey, Adam." I greet and he smiles, showing his white teeth.

"Hey Bay. So how's your mom?" he asks. I grimace and shrug.

"Good I guess. Let's not talk about my mom right now. How are you doing?" I ask and catch up with him neck to neck. He shrugs and notices my running.

"You're fast…Being beat by a girl, not really happy." He pouts, making his adorable lips make it more…kissable. I breathed through my nose and run faster, okay, maybe trying to impress him, but hey, whatever the works. Adam chuckled and jogged faster, if possible.

"You can never beat me, you know." He teased and bumped me. I growled and playfully bumped back.

"Shut up." He rolled his eyes, and left the track, moving to some exercise. I did some push-ups, sit-ups, you know the whole enchilada…So anyway…Coach brought a young man, a dark African American guy, probably in his twenties, strolled up behind him, holding a sword…a sword? I started looking at the guy then the sword, guy, sword, guy, sword. He took notice and snapped his fingers. The class seemed to be in daze, but I wasn't fooled. I tore my gaze away and concentrated on the wooden crates full of wooden swords.

"Okay! Today we will be learning something new. Now this young man is a professional fencer, teaching us for the next few weeks." He stepped down and led the guy forward. The guy steeped forward and smiled at the class.

"Hello, I'm Nate Whitefield. I'll be teaching you guys sword fighting." he smiled and I guess you can say he was attractive. "we need some volunteers so can I have someone step up?" he asks and the whole class seemed to back up. Percy stood there with Annabeth, and me and Matt. Now you don't know about Matt. Of course. I'll tell you about that later.

"I'll do it!" Annabeth shot up from behind Percy and steeped forward. Nate scaned the surrounding and looked at me.

"You, what's your name?" he points at me, and I look at him surprised.

"Collins. I'm Bay Collins." I say, and raise my brows. He smiled and made me go up.

"You challenge Annabeth." He says and gives me a sword. My hand lifts the wood and I twist around ad lay them on my palms. I spotted a smaller sword, a lighter one and picked it up. Annabeth had her own set of sword except hers were a smaller sword, a dagger. Just like Nate's a bronze, real like one. I stare at the dagger carefully and pick up my wooden sword. I inched closer to Annabeth's stance and readied my position.

"Go easy on her Annabeth." He whispered, though I heard. I frowned as Annabeth nodded. Nate and Percy started chatting up and my concentration was lost. Blame my ADHD, I had really bad focus. Annabeth took my lost of concentration as a weak spot, slashing me with her dagger. I immediately swung the sword-natural instincts. Annabeth's dagger clashed into mine, a banging noise echoing off the room. The class stared wide eyed as some whispered, and some yelled cheers. Annabeth's grey eyes deepened color, a sign saying 'she didn't care who you are, I'm going to kill you.' She slashed again and ducked when I gripped my sword, swinging above her head. She tried to kick me, but years of ballet made me pretty flexible, my sword skidded to the floor, right where I wanted it.

"Bay!" someone yelled from the back. I concentrated on my hands, swinging back and locking my arms, I bended my knees while jumping back and up. I pushed up with my shoulders, a cracking pain shooting through me. I yelped in pain, but managed to keep it up. My legs snapped down and I balanced myself. Annabeth looked surprised and lost focus. My hand reached over to the sword, left forgotten and I grasped it with my free arms. Annabeth started going at me again, focusing more than last time. I gripped my sword ready for attack. For the next ten minutes or so, we parried, dodged, slashed, clashed, and hit. Then Annabeth twisted the hilt of her dagger, and my arms went with her dagger. I dropped the sword and panted hard and long as her dagger met my neck and mine behind my back. We were both sweaty and panting quiet hard and gasping. Nate looked at us and gave me a doubtful eye.

"Um…Wow…So You do gymnastics?" Nate asked nonchalantly. I nodded and Annabeth helped me up.

"Okay so the rest of you, I need you to listen because I have your list of partners here and you will be partnered with he or she together for the rest of the quarter. Now listen and you won't be able to change you're partners so don't complain." He said saying off the partners.

"You okay?" Annabeth asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah. Fantastic. Good." I regained my breathing and twisted my pained shoulder.

"Are you sure? I think I heard a really painful crack and-"

"I'm fine." I snapped. "sorry. That was rude. I'm sorry. It doesn't hurt or anything." I reassured her and listened to the partners.

"-Annabeth and Will, Percy and Bay, Matt and Veronica-" I tuned off the rest as I heard who my partner is. Percy Jackson. Annabeth's soon-to-be-boyfriend, hottest boy I have ever met, and right now someone I didn't want to talk to.

**Hola, Chico and Chica! Did I spell that wrong? Really, I'm asian, don't blame me. What is it? Konichiwa? Hola? Bonjour? Hullo? Not teasing, but oh my god I love different culture! Anyway, REVIEW! GIVE ME SIX! Thanks!**

**Give**

**Me**

**Six**

**Reviews**

**And**

**I**

**Will**

**Update**

**Faster**

**Sorry**

**But**

**I**

**Need**

**Reviews!**


	4. Almost kiss, smoothies, and Olivia

**Hey! So umm…I'm still waiting for some names for the twins that Sally and Paul has. I really need some names, I'll be picking from the best ones, put it up in a poll, and have you guys vote! So review me some names!**

**Omigods, my friend has this amazing boyfriend, and he wrote a poem for her! I think they're THE best couple at school! Really cute! They've been dating for seven months, and they haven't kissed yet…slow, but cute! Aww! **

**Happy Belated Birthday to 'lovedoesn'thurt'! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

**Anyone want to be my friend? PM me! or review! I want some friends yo!**

**SweetGirl99- Thanks! But I can't tell you if Bay is a demigod or not, even though it's sooo! Obvious! (Hint, Hint)**

**ChrstieLaurenn- Thanks! I'll just be thanking you for all those reviews! Made my day!**

**Sports1106- Thanks! And I totally did!**

**Herpderp3.14159- Thanks! **

**KatnissPeetaPeeniss- Thanks, Thanks, Thanks! I'm updating so review!**

**Toe walker- Thanks! But remember, she snapped her shoulders, not exactly in a good shape to beat up the famous hero of Olympus, without training.**

**CrazyPeanutAttack- Heck Thanks!**

**IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite - Yup! And (Shhhh) So anyway, review, and I'll update!**

**All things Magical- Sorry about that, but the mortals need an excuse for how the dude knows how to sword fight, and I personally think, there aren't a sword fighting trainer so I just wrote pro fencer.**

**KNM Writing- Thanks for reading my PM. And story. And I'll take up the advice of the twins. Don't know the names for them though.**

**LadySarahj- Thank you…**

**R.H.S- I know! That sucks right? Thanks so much! I appreciate it!**

**Anon- Thanks! **

**ArtemisandOrion- I love those two! Artemis and Orion! I love your name! Thanks so much!**

**Wings101- Thanks ! I'm carrying on!**

Annabeth's P.O.V.

"Hey, So I'm Will." He introduced himself. I smile tightly and shook his hands.

"Annabeth. So you and Percy are friends?" I asked, while twirling my dagger. He picked up one and twirled it, like me.

"Yeah…he helped me. I…he…let's just say he helped me through a lot of shit." He finished and looked away from my curious eyes.

"Right…" I stared at him weirdly before we kept up our stance. "so, umm…how you liking the school?" I asked, awkwardly.

"Yeah…umm, its different than Goode" he mutters, readied his stance and got ready to fight. Will started first, a wise, but not thought out plan. I easily parried his attack and dodged the swish coming from my right. A kick came toward my way, but I easily dodged that.

"You do Karate or something?" I huffed and clashed my sword against his. He smirked and parried my clashing.

"Yeah, seven years. I did it with my sister." He breathed heavily. I raised my brows, but stopped with the question. We were sweating and breathing heavily. The ten minutes we had were full of sweat, dodging, clashing, and almost killing. Well, I can't really kill him, since he's a mortal, but you get what I mean. In the last minute, he counter stepped my attack and swung his sword, holding my arms, twisting them to my back, holding his sword to my neck. So basically my hands were held against his chest, my back to his face, and his sword on my neck. I widened my eyes in alarm, and stayed carefully still.

"Umm…sorry." He took a step back, and dropped his sword. I shook out the feeling in my stomach and waved his help away. I stumbled and caught myself. I took a look around and saw Nate helping Matt, Olivia fluffing up her hair, and Lavender trying, and failing to hold the wooden sword. I found, staring at Percy. He had grown over these five years. Camp had him whipped up good, with his lean muscles, tall figure, tan skin, and his black shaggy hair, that fell into his sea green eyes and oh gods…I'm rambling in my head.

_Yeah sweetie…How's it coming with Percabeth?_

Whoa…Who was that? Of course…I grumbled in frustration.

_**Stop talking in my head Lady Aphrodite!**_

_But you're so cute! You guys are my favorite couple since Helen and Paris! Tragic love story…I wish all my daughters can break a wonderful heart like Percy's!_

_**Well, first of all, get out of my freakin head. Second, if it makes you feel better, I saw Percy breaking one of your daughters heart.**_

_Aww! Someone's jealous! Now, all you have to do is go up to him, kiss him crazy, and Boom! Instant boyfriend!_

_**No thank you! Now with all due respect, get the Hades out of my head!**_

My head was silent after that. I calmed my thoughts with my favorite things. Architecture, owls, books, and sea green eyes…Ohh stupid head. I opened my eyes to have Will, staring at me crazily.

"You okay? You looked like you wanted to murder somebody. And you're shaking with anger…" he trailed off, after I looked down. My fingers were twitching, and my eyes probably looked like a murderous glare. I took a deep breath and nodded at Will.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But my friends probably not." I say, excusing myself. Bay was holding her shoulders, biting her lips, nearly tearing her skin off. Percy, oblivious as ever, was talking to her. Bay who was nodding before and looking like she was trying to concentrate, was suddenly looking agitated.

"Oh gods help me…" I heard her mutter.

"Bay! You okay? Percy, Can you be more oblivious?" I screeched at him. Just then, Bay fainted. I screamed and tried to help her up, but Will was already there.

"I think your friend should go to the nurse. She probably snapped a shoulder bone and it's bruised. We need to go get help now." He instructed. Percy watched in amazement at his friend and I stayed close to Bay. I ran over to coach and explained the happening.

"..So Bay's going to the nurse and then maybe the doctor." I explained as coach nodded in agreement. He took out a pad and wrote me a note.

"Yeah sure…Just go help her Chase." He ordered and yelled at the rest to change and hit the shower. Urgh..High school shower…terrifying. I ran over to the nurse where Bay was sleeping or probably unconscious. The nurse was putting wet cloth on her shoulder and taking her temperature.

"You should probably take her to the doctor. Her shoulder blade seems bruised and it might have broken something. Can you tell me why this happened?" Mrs. Grey asked and I explained the situation that occurred in Gym.

"We were learning sword fighting, and we had to show a demonstration, and Bay and I were picked. So while we dueled, she did a back flip and it then her shoulders snapped." I explained as Mrs. Grey listed the accident on a note.

"Okay, while I call her parents, I need someone to watch her. The rest can go back to class." She said and appointed me to stay. Will carried the note to excuse him and left. Mrs. Grey left the office to the main office and proceeded with the call. I sat on a stool, watching Bay's shoulder roughly jerk. She whimpered and winced, flexing her shoulder and cracking open an eye.

"Ohh…What happened?" She groaned and lifted herself up. I dragged my chair next to her and helped her up.

"You snapped a shoulder bone or something and we brought you here. Mts. Grey's calling your mom right now." I explained, once again, to the half-conscious girl.

"Oh yeah…that really hurt. But that's okay, anyways. I've broken more than a bone." She smirks and rests her head back. Mrs. Grey came back in, phone in hand.

"Bay, sweetie, I can't seem to reach your mother. A guy named John answered her phone, and suggested he brings you to the doctor. Do you know this man?" she asks and Bay nodded.

"Mom's husband. He's my step father." She says and closes her eyes again. Mrs. Grey hands me an ice pack and I gently let it rest.

"Well, he's coming in ten minutes. Annabeth, you can go now. Thank you." She smiles and I nod, exiting the classroom. The small chatter Bay and Mrs. Grey made was tuned off as I made my way to the gym. I entered the big room, and headed towards the locker room to change, hoping that none of the other students were there.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XO**

"…He's hot…" Olivia muttered to Lavender, as I took a seat. I handed my teacher, Mrs. White, my excuse slip from coach. I was boiling in anger, a hot sensation churning in my stomach. What was it called? The nervousness, the racking, hot, anger deep in my stomach was wailing. Jealousy. That's what it was. Jealousy towards Olivia's affection to Percy. The mere sight of her flirting with him was rubbing on my nerves. Sure, I was just plain old Annabeth, and she was gorgeous Olivia, but I've been his best friend for five years. That has to count for something.

"Shut up, Olivia." I whispered yelled, and glared at the black haired in front of me. Olivia glared and smirked.

"Why? You like him? Please, no one will go for you." She whispered haughtily and mocked laugh. I raised my eyebrows and glared at her.

"Right. Says the girl who can't get Adam." I shot back and she blushes red.

"Shut up, Geek!" she spat and turned away from me. Mrs. White. Handed us our chemistry worksheet.

"As you can see, we have been learning about chemical reactions, and this worksheet can determine how you are doing at the subject. Now you have twenty minutes to complete this." She finished explaining. I grabbed my pencil and started writing down the answers.

_What is chemistry concerned with?_

Easy. Chemistry is concerned with atoms and their interactions with other atoms, and particularly with the properties of chemical bonds.

_What does traditional chemistry start with?_

Traditional chemistry starts with the study of elementary particles, atoms, molecules, substances, metals, crystals, and other aggregates of matter. And so on. I turned my work in and Mrs. White smiled.

"Thank you Miss Chase. You may leave early." She took my work as I packed my stuff. I headed out the door, and to the cafeteria.

"WiseGirl! Wait!" someone yelled from the back. I fixed an icy blue glare at the idiot before me.

"What do you want, Percy?" I asked, exasperated, by his antics. He steadied his breathing before hugging me.

"I'm sorry about ignoring you. And never calling, and the way I acted during this whole two, three months. It was just that, so many things were happening, you know?" he apologized, desperately. I bit my lips from kissing the Hades out of him and let him talk.  
"It was just that, Paul was transferred to Yancy, and you know about that. And my mom's pregnant, and I was embarrassed about the incident after war, and I though you'll hate me forever…" he rambled. Well, there were three things I learned to day. One, Sally was pregnant. Two, Paul got transferred. And lastly, Percy is such a Seaweed Brain.

"You're such a Seaweed Brain, Percy." I chided. He backs away and gives me a lopsided grin.

"Am I forgiven?" he asks, hopefully. I hug him back and gave him a smile.

"Does that answer your stupid question?"

"Yes, yes it does." He grinned again and he leaned in. my eyes instantly closed and I tiptoed up to kiss him. Then, just like camp, we were interrupted. The bell rang, all the students crowding the hall. He sighed, jumping back and taking my hand.

"C'mon Annabeth. Let's go." He says, pulling me.

"Do you even know where we're going?" I asked him, rolling my eyes. He skidded to a stop and dropped my hand.

"No…But I know where to find Will." He says pointing to the dark haired boy. "he's talking to Bay." He announces, and heads straight over to them. Bay seemed to be glaring at him, and throwing her arms up.

"I don't need to go to the doctor! I am perfectly fine! Why do you have to be such an ass-" and she fell. Will caught her shoulders and glared at her unconscious form.

"Hey Percy, I'm going to take this crazy lunatic to the doctor. She apparently called the dude who's going to pick her up and told him to not pick her up. Stupid…" he muttered the latter. Percy nodded and waved goodbye.

"I'll see you at home. I'll make something up for the teachers." He grabbed my hand and I caught up, next to him.

"So, does Will live with you guys or something?" I asked about the unusual boy with red streaks. Percy nodded and bit his lips.

"He's had a really bad past and the mom…" he trailed off. I nodded, understanding the fact that Will wouldn't like it if Percy blurts out his past. We entered the cafeteria, and I lead Percy to my usual spot. The corner. In the front row, the jocks, cheerleaders were seated. Then the popular's, geeks, the book club, the band, the weirdo's, and more. I usually sat at the corner with Bay, sometimes Adam coming to sit with us. I grabbed a pizza and soda from the line as Percy grabbed a hamburger, soda, and apple.

"So do you always sit here? I mean it's so lonely." Seaweed Brain pondered as I rolled my eyes. I've been doing a lot of rolling these days.

"Yeah. I prefer being invisible. Oh here comes Olivia and her cronies." I chided. Percy looked back to her cronies and saw her strutting up to us.

"Hey Annie, Percy." She winked at him, my blood boiling. Percy sat uncomfortably in his char and weakly smiled.

"Hey…Olive? Right?" he asks uncertainly. Olivia turns red and glares. She hated her name, especially the nickname people gave her. You gotta admit, Percy was never good with names…

"It's Olivia. Olivia West. This is Lavender," she points to the blond bimbo. "And this is Trixie." Pointing to the brunette. The brunette waves and started texting rapidly on her phone. Percy wrinkled his nose and waved.

"We were wondering if you wanted to sit with us?" she asked uncertain. Surprising for Olivia. "you can bring Annie here." She pointed at me, her ivory eyes burning into my skull. Percy raised his brows and cleared his throat.

"Well, fist of all, you shouldn't call Annabeth, 'Annie'. Since you don't like being called Olive, you shouldn't call her Annie." He chastised and looked directly at me, smiling. "and second of all, I'm sorry, but I'll rain check on the offer. I'm sitting with Annabeth." He grinned and turned back to his lunch. I smiled and blushed under the intense glare and the grinning Percy. Olivia stomped her foot away, followed by Trixie. But Lavender stayed. Next thing you know, her strawberry smoothie was running down my shirt. I gasped at the coldness running down my bare back and snapped my head to her.

"Sorry. I tripped." She smiled cheekily and smirked at me. I raised my hand to slap her, but a hand stopped me. Olivia's tan hand was gripping my hand, Lavender's face squeezed into a constipated look. Her eyes were glaring, but at Lavender.

**Sorry for the cliffy…Does anyone know how to break the line. I don't actually know, so if anyone can tell me, please do. I'd appreciate it. **

**Review**

**Please!**

**Six**

**To**

**Make**

**Me**

**Feel**

**Better!**

**Oh and give me some names for Sally and Paul's twins. One girl, one boy. **

**Anyone **

**Want**

**To**

**Be**

**My**

**Friend?**

**PM/Review**

**Me!**

**Thanx!**


	5. Jane Collins

**Hello people of Earth! Or Fanfiction…Anyway, I am learning, or trying to learn French right now…pointless, maybe, but I just thought learning another language is good. AND my mom knows so I have help from her. Now some school news. **

**-I will not be able to Update as early as much, because I have a feeling I really failed my Exams…**_** DON'T CHECK THE SPOILER ALERT FOR MOA…Most of you have the mark of Athena anyway…**_

**-My updating schedule was VERY messed up, so I am planning to make one. I'm probably going to Update on Fridays, TGIF! **

_**And, OMIGODS, THE MARK OF ATHENA! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!**_

_**Okay, so I ordered the MOA from scholastics, and it'll come in like…a few weeks! AND **_

_**SPOILER ALERT: Percy and Annabeth fall into the abyss of Tarturus! (SP?) Anyways, Sorry if I ruined it for you…BUT I SAID SPOILER ALERT!**_

**I probably think that's it…Now thank you EVRYONE for all those names, ****I will be CLOSING the name suggestions! So thanks again everyone! So I'll probably put up a poll now, for my favorite names! EVRYONE VOTE! One boy one girl! Thanks! If its not working tell me!**

**Thanks to:**

**Peetaedwardpercabeth3- Thank you! And really, thanks for the names! I love them! Sorry, if I cannot use them though. Thanks! Never mind, I'm using them! RYAN! And CASSIDY!**

**The Ultimate Son of Chaos- Hello TUSC! Ahh Bianca…R.I.P. COOL! China! (Wait..now your Chaos Reincarnate.)**

**TinyRules- yay! Names! I like Riley! **

**All things Magickal- Thanks! That would be cool! I'll have them do that somewhere in the chapter! Thanks for the suggestion.**

**BlueDecembers19- Thanks! If you wanted to beta or something, you can correct my mistakes. And yes, line breaker! Now I know! Thanks! Ohh! Alexandra! I love that! And Thanks! I'll be your friend too! Thanks for the name! I'm using them for the poll. **

**Lovewriters- Thanks soooo much! I love your review! It made my day!**

**CrazyPeanutAttack- Thanks! PM me! Hmm?**

**1Dlol- Thanks! I'm going on! Thanks for the name!**

**ArtemisandOrion- I like Cameron. Cameron Blofis. Sounds nice! Thanks!**

**IamSilenaDaughterofAphrodite - Thanks! I will! :) ohh! I love Liam! And Silena sounds nice! Thanks!**

**KNM Writing- Thanks! Because…?!" X%& mhmmm…Can't tell you yet! And Olivia…haha! Can't tell you! Sorry! But keep reviewing! **

**Endlesssumeergurl101- Meredith! Love it! Thanks!**

**GreenEyedGeek- Really! PM ME! Thanks! Layla Blofis! Sounds cute! PM ME!**

**AdriRocker13- Jenna! Pretty Little Liars…blind girl Jenna. THANKS ANYWAYS! OMIGODs, I'm totally using it!**

**Guest- Thanks! YUP! I love PERCABETH! LOVE THEM SOO MUCH!**

**Guest- I updated! **

**Hiiiiiii- Thanks! So many 'I' to count…Eight! OMG!**

**HowlOak- Thanks! I'm UPDATING! **

**Okay French Thank you! "Merci": Remercie Guy etles Filles! J'espere ceci l'un compense l'attente longue! Hope I got it right French people!**

"Let go of me, Freak!" Lavender screeched as she was being pulled from Olivia. I heard Olivia hiss under her breath.

"I never said to mess with blondie Lavvy! I said to have the boy at our table!" she said, looking back to us, eyes lingering on my smoothie filled shirt, and Percy's murderous glare with a fearful expression.

"You okay?" he asked, as he stared at the retreating figure of the bimbo Lavender and Olivia.

"No!" I shriek back. I rushed out of the cafeteria heading towards the bathroom as I did so. The closest bathroom was the one next to the teacher's lounge. I opened the door and immediately looked at myself in the mirror. Strawberry smoothies were dripping from my back, my shirt wet with juice. (No not that juice!) I grabbed a napkin and dabbing the strawberries near my face and wiped it off. I fisted my hands in a ball and gritted my teeth. Lavender was a slut. She was a desperate little whore. Normally I wasn't like this. Today I was out of character. I usually held my thoughts and rambled to Bay. But she went too far. Throwing a smoothie at me was just low. And I was getting revenge. A sudden thud came from the restroom door.

"Here." Olivia handed me jeans and a shirt, and abruptly left. My eyes were widened as she stepped away and left. My eyes trailed down to the clothes left for me. Now, as a boarding school, you would think we can go back to the dorms, but the principal had a strict ruling about the time we go in and out of the dorms. So her, lending me her extra clothes were a gift. I quickly changed into the clothes, a grey skinny jeans and a flowery camisole. Leave it to Olivia to have her extra clothes girlie. Despite the clothes selection, I was grateful for the fact of wearing dry clothes. I disregarded my clothes and wiped off the remains of the drink. The bell rang signaling the ending of Lunch.

"Shit…" I cursed and ran along the hall, stuffing my bag of dirty clothes in my locker. Percy was waiting near my locker, hands in pocket, leaning on the locker.

"You okay?" he repeated the earlier statement. I nodded, as he took my outfit in.

"What are you wearing?" he snickered. I looked down at my outfit and glared.

"Olivia gave it to me. It's hers." I argued back and pull on the shirt.

"Will called." He changed the subject, noting my glare. "he said that he took care of your friend, and she's fine. Minor concussion." I rolled my eyes at Bay's stubbornness. She never liked help, and never asked. She was…independent.

"Is her mom there?" I ask. Maybe Jane, her mom, was there.

"No." Percy shook his head. "the doctor called her, but it went straight to voice mail. Something about her mom reminds me of someone. Jane Collins…Collins…" he muttered and cocked his head, clearly using the last of his intelligence. I kept quiet about Bay's family. It was more messed up than ours. We headed to our next class, coincidently we have it together. Percy stuffed his hands into his pocket, an awkward silence overcoming us. We never had awkward silences. Usually we were fighting, insulting, or just laughing everything off. Ever since Rachel, and the war, and…Luke died…everything changed. He became distant, and unreachable. Getting annoyed by me easily and he tend to get mad. I thought about the almost kiss, that happened TWO times! Two freakin times, but no, we still can't kiss.

We reached our next class, English, with Mr. Thompson. He was a minuscule man, but was really intelligent. His white beard was prickly cut, his hair cropped short. His pudgy nose was red, but he had a wide smile.

"Okay class!" he boomed, with energy as the class took their seats. I took a seat in the front as Percy took one behind me. "around the next month or so, we have an audition for the school play. We're doing a play by Shakespeare, Othello." The class began chattering, enthusiasm was radiating off the room. Mr. Thompson cleared his throat loudly before beginning again. "the audition will take place at the Gym, next month, what with the school problems we have now, we will be having it next month. That is it for now, but I will allow you to practice during our class time." Mr. Thompson faced the board and started writing up today's assignment. My phone vibrated from my pocket, Percy's as well.

_From: Bay_

_To: Annabeth_

_Something's wrong. Collins started acting up. Come to New York-Presbyterian University Hospital of Columbia and Cornell right now!_

_-Will_

My eyes bulged at the text lighting up my phone. I quickly grab my stuff, Percy doing the same, following me to the teacher.

"Mr. Thompson, please, may I be excused? And Percy?" I asked, frantically. Mr. Thompson raised his brows and shook his head.

"You have to have a pretty good excuse for leaving class Miss Chase." He chastised and I showed him my text. His eyes scanned over my phone and sighed in annoyance.

"Can we go?" Percy asks, impatiently. Mr. Thompson sighs, gives a slight nod, and shakes his head.

"Very well. You may be excused for the rest of the school day. Just be sure to sign out for yourself out at the front office!" he yelled out, since we were already out the door the minute he gave us permission. My foot was turning around every corner, Percy following me every step of the way. I snatched open the door to the office, once I found the caramel color door.

"Ms. Figgs! We need to sign out!" I exclaim. I handed the already crumpled note to her tan hands as she quickly typed in something in her computer. Percy, red faced, breathing heavily, skidded right next to me.

"Here you go sweets. Now you and this hon here are excused." She says. I bolt through the door with Percy at tow. But a problem stopped us the second we reach the exit door.

We had NO ride.

"Shit…" I cursed. There was no taxi, and we certainly couldn't take a bus. My pride crumbled for a millisecond. Then, for the love of the gods, Percy came up with a brilliant plan. He blew the loudest whistle I have ever heard of, probably reaching the entire New York City. I opened my mouth to tell him how there weren't taxi's here, when a black blob came swarming down at us.

"Blackjack!" Percy called out to the black pegasi. The horse neighed and landed on the pavement with a thud.

"Stop calling me that…" he whispered to the horse. Blackjack was probably calling him boss again. I waited until the two finished and tapped my foot from one to another. Finally I lost it.

"Percy! Hello! What about Bay? Our dangerously ill and unconscious friend?" I snapped and glowered at him. He shot me a look before talking to Blackjack again. The horse neighed and clomped his foot down. Percy hopped onto his back and grabbed my hand, pulling me up. I saddled up in position, as Blackjack flew up. I instinctively wrap my arms around Percy, my fear of falling acting up.

We flew in silence as Blackjack flew higher and higher, up into the sky, so the mortals wouldn't stop to stare. The mist would probably cover us, but just in case, for the mortal's sake.

"How much longer?" I whispered to Percy, though, no idea why. Percy whispered something to Blackjack, who neighed in response. Percy craned his neck to look at me and grimaced.

"Twenty more minutes. It may be the closest hospital, but it sure is far…" he spoke with guilt in his eyes. Percy's flaw was Loyalty. Even though he just met Bay, he was loyal to everybody. It wasn't just his flaw, it was in his nature. He was just naturally born loyal, and kind. Percy's sea green eyes held sadness and regret, mixed with a lot of guilt.

"Percy," I started, my hands letting loose of his wait and one onto his shoulder. "It's not your fault Bay's at the Hospital. Bay hates losing and she probably had her pride get in the way. And she hasn't done gymnastics in like, what? Two, three years? It's not your fault, so just stop worrying and just steer your horse to the Hospital." I soothed him. It seemed to help him a little, and the guilt had somehow dimmed down. After about ten minutes a white hospital, the size of our school times four. Percy steered Blackjack along the hospital sides and we slowly descended down to the road. I hopped off mid flight and landed on the sole of my feet, doing a somersault. Percy hopped off Blackjack and gave the horse a nudge on the neck and rumpled his dark black mane.

"See ya later Blackjack!" I called out as he flew up and left to camp. I took Percy's hand and led us both at the counter, where a petite blond lady was seated at.

"Excuse me?" Percy spoke up first, and the blond looked up. She smiled and Percy, her eyes glinting at the sight of him and her eyes narrowing at the sight of me. I glared at the lady and turned my attention to the mini TV they kept at the front desk.

"How can I help you, sweetie?" she cooed. Honestly, pedophile much? She looked old enough to be forty.

"Can you tell me where Bay Collins' room is?" I asked, impatiently. The lady gave me a disappointed look and shook her head.

"Unless family members or selected guest, I cannot let you in her room." She replied with a stiff tone and led back her attention towards her brown clipboard. I growled with annoyance. Was she really trying to vex me right now? Percy placed a hand on my shoulders, an attempt to calm me down.

"Look ma'am. We just need to see our friend. Her mother's Jane Collins." He finished and the lady widened her eyes.

"Are you Ms. Chase and Mr. Jackson?" she hesitantly asked. My anger bubbled at the sight f her cower and I finally exploded.

"Yes! Of course we are! Can we go see our friend now or what?" I asked and the lady pointed to the left hall.

"Room number 307. Sorry to keep you waiting." She apologized. We bolted to the room and hastily slid open the door to her room, 307.

"Bay?" I tentatively asked, afraid of her answer. A brunette head peeked from the door as she let out a sigh.

"Annabeth? Is that you?" the woman asked. I nodded before remembering she couldn't see me. I replied back with a hesitant yes and opened the door fully. Inside, Will was seated at the counter, his head bopping up and down slightly, a nurse checking Bay's temperature, and a brunette woman, sitting at the chair beside her daughter.

"Hi, Ms. Collins." I greeted solemnly. She gave a weak smile and turned back to her daughter once again. I urged Percy to come in, making him room to enter. He bumped his head on the door, cursing and finally came in. His eyes bulged and his mouth agape.

"Jane Collins?!"

**I know, I know. I sucked. Honestly, it was a filly chapter because I know I haven't updated in ages so I'm really sorry, but I was so busy…My mom's mad because of my result in my report card, but honestly, an average of 94% isn't that bad. For me…But I'll try to Update, I'm really sorry. I don't have much fluff either and I lack total plot, but as I said, a filly. I have an eighth grade Car wash tomorrow, so I'll be busy all day…:'(! **

**Please review! It makes my day! I really need it! **

**Oh and the name request are CLOSED! Visit the poll I posted on my Bio! Thanks for the names, I love them all, but the most ones that got to me were, **

**Logan Blofis**

**Ryan Blofis**

**For girls…**

**Cassidy Blofis**

**Jenna Blofis**

**So people, visit my poll and VOTE! I'll be waiting! Love and hugs to all!**


	6. NOT A CHAPTER! So Sorry!

**Hello, and I'm really sorry! **

**I know I have been gone for a long time and it takes me months to update. It's just that I may have lost an interest to this story, and the cliché scenario to it. I plan to make another story, completely different, with the same characters. I'll be PMing the people with the OC's, and will be apologizing for the inconvenience. **

**I'm very sorry for the mess, and I promise you to not make the story until I will finish the 'Secret Life of Annabeth Chase' renewed version. I plan to take down 'Separation' and 'The Secret Life of Annabeth Chase', old version. I'm just thankful for the support I have been given with the stories and I am greatly honored. **

**I will not take down 'Boarding School, Drama, and Annabeth Chase' for all you reviewers, but if you would wait, because of my sudden HIATUS, I would update, slowly. I won't make any promises, but I would try my best to update. **

**THANK YOU TO ALL MY VIEWERS, I APPRECIATE EVERYTHING! Thank you for sticking with my busy schedule. I Love you all! It is on Hiatus. I'm so very sorry. **


End file.
